


Rostellacon Cup Redux

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [94]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Yuuri is a good friend, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yakov's training is grueling, but that's not the only reason Yuri's not looking so good.





	Rostellacon Cup Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I wrote on my sneezehq a while back. So this is an AU where there were a few days between the short program and free skate at the Rostellacon Cup. I write Yuuri K. as Yuuri and Yuri P. as Yuri. Enjoy!

Yuuri is pretty sure that Yakov is a sadist. It’s the only reasonable explanation for his grueling training program that seems beyond any human limitations. He’s honestly not sure how Victor survived skating with him for so long; he’s similarly confused at how Yuri is still doing it. It’s only his first day with Yakov as his coach and he already can’t feel his legs.

Speaking of Yuri, the younger skater seems paler than usual today, and he’s been coughing whenever Yakov hasn’t been looking. If their coach has noticed, he hasn’t mentioned it. 

He tells himself not to let himself get distracted, that he needs to be focused, but he can’t help but worry about Yuri. He hopes that he’s not pushing himself too hard, but there’s really not much he can do. He gives a huge sigh of relief when Yakov dismisses the two of them. Yakov has apparently never heard of positive reinforcement, and Yuuri has never been more exhausted in his life.

“See you tomorrow!” he says to Yuri, who just grunts and ignores him, coughing harshly into his sleeve. Yuuri feels a pang of worry. Hopefully he’ll feel better tomorrow.

Yuri certainly doesn’t look any better the next day; he’s even paler, his cough sounds even worse, and his cheeks are flushed brightly with fever. Any attempts by Yakov to get him to rest are fruitless, and finally their coach seems to give up. Yuuri tries to concentrate on his skating, but he can’t stop himself from shooting anxious glances at Yuri every once in a while.

It all comes to a head during their break. Yuuri comes into the locker rooms only to find Yuri puking his guts out at the sink. “Yuri!” he gasps, immediately rushing over to the teenager’s side. “Are you alright?”

“Go away!” Yuri snaps, before his shoulders jerk up with another gag. Yuuri makes a grab for the younger skater’s hair, pulling it back so it’s out of harm’s way. Yuri is too busy retching to protest. He’s tempted to comfort the teenager, but he knows that his efforts will be rejected.

Yuri dry heaves for another five minutes, during which Yuuri shoots Yakov a text explaining the situation. When the gagging finally stops, Yuri shuts his eyes, breathing harshly. Yuuri hands him a piece of paper towel to clean himself up with, and Yuri scrubs at his face. “Thanks,” he mumbles grudgingly, his voice rough from vomiting.

“You really shouldn’t be here,” Yuuri scolds, his concern spiking.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do,” Yuri snarls, before breaking off into another round of coughing. By the time the fit ends, he’s gripping the sink to steady himself, his knuckles turning white. When Yuuri wraps an arm around his shoulders for support, he’s too exhausted to protest. 

“Let’s get you back to the hotel,” Yuuri suggests, steering both of them towards the exit. “Do you want me to call your grandfather?”

Yuri shakes his head. “He hasn’t been feeling well lately. I don’t want to get him sick too.”

Yuuri hums reassuringly, rubbing soothing circles on Yuri’s back. “You’re going to be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
